$ { {1} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}\times{0} & {1}\times{-1} \\ {1}\times{2} & {1}\times{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$